The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Celosia plant, botanically known as Celosia argentea and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Twisted’. The breeding and selection objective for ‘Twisted’ was to create new indoor Celosia cultivars with a compact, freely branching plant habit that could be propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘Twisted’ is the result of an open pollination conducted in a greenhouse in May 2009 in Monster, The Netherlands among groups of un-named and unpatented Celosia plants, and grown under the control of the inventor for breeding purposes. A single plant was selected by the inventor in March 2010 for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
‘Twisted’ was first asexually propagated via vegetative cuttings in Monster, The Netherlands in July 2010 and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Monster, The Netherlands for approximately one and a half years. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
European Union Community Plant Variety Rights for this variety were applied for on Mar. 16, 2012. ‘Twisted’ has not been sold or made publicly available anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.